Light in the Dark
Light in the Dark is the seventh case of Experiments 77. It is also the seventh case of The Dome Experience. Plot The detectives went to the docks to search for the missing tech expert, Ayshane Ayashi. They found Ayshane tied up and blindfolded at the docks but they also found the corpse of Jackson Sai. It was revealed that the nanobots that was created by a group of scientists and was later hacked into by the killer. After finding the contraption that G.K.Y. was building, the killer was soon incriminated to be scientist Asankai Ishydasy. He revealed that he was working for an unknown organization and told them that he refused to give the motive for murdering Jackson which prompted Darren to ship him off to court. In court, before the crowd's eyes, Asankai had pulled out a pistol and shot Ayshane before he dropped the firearm and let the judge sentence him to life imprisonment. In the aftermath of the investigation, they talked to disguised informant Earl James about the machine's blueprints. They then found the prints along with the machine's now glowing core with scientist Hong Fan's DNA on the core. He denied involvement with the gang but Samuel Costa greatly didn't trust him just yet. Meanwhile Darren, who had assisted the player in the murder investigation, stayed with Ayshane in the hospital as they searched for his notebook. Upon analyzing the blood inside the empty notebook, they were surprised to find Berzai Aziko's blood on it as he was only a suspect during the insect laboratory homicide. When they returned to Ayshane to tell him of his missing notes, they were met with a dilemma as the tech expert told him that Darren had vanished. When they searched the docks, they found his watch left on the docks, which enabled a tracker that, thanks to Ayshane's help, Darren was running for the source of the machine's wrath: the tallest building of the Dome Experience known as Dominic Tower. Victim * Jackson Sai (ran for his life but he was killed by nanobots) Murder Weapon * Nanobots Killer * Asankai Ishydasy Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a hacker. *The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a hacker. * The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a hacker. * The suspect has chemistry knowledge. * The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a hacker. * The suspect has chemistry knowledge. * The suspect knows binary code. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile * The suspect is a hacker. * The suspect has chemistry knowledge. * The suspect knows binary code. Killer Profile * The killer is a hacker. * The killer has chemistry knowledge. * The killer knows binary code. * The killer weighs more than 140 lbs. * The killer has a grease stain. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Australian Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, New Suspect: Ayshane Ayashi) *Talk to Ayshane Ayashi about his witnessing of the murder. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Computer Lab) *Investigate Computer Lab. (Clues: Broken Container, Box of Syringes, Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked; New Suspect: John Skai) *Talk to John Skai about the marine research he has been conducting. *Examine Box of Syringes. (Result: Used Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has chemistry knowledge) *Examine Broken Container. (Result: Container Restored; New Suspect: Asankai Ishyasy; Ayshane must be interrogated again) *Talk to Ayshane about the nanobots that was on the loose. *Talk to Asankai Ishydasy about the nanobots that was inside his lab. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a hacker; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Nanobots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gangster Hideout. (Result: Sniper Rifle, Bag of Loot) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (9:00:00; New Suspect: Earl James) *Talk to Earl James about his sniper rifle in the hideout. *Examine Bag of Loot. (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Name revealed) *Talk to Hong Fan about why the gangsters stole his notebook. *Investigate Queen of Sydney. (Result: Shattered Container, Security Camera, Soaked Paper) *Examine Shattered Container. (Result: Container Restored) *Analyze Container. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary code) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Talk to John Skai about the victim's disruptions in his research. *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Declined Contract) *Talk to Asankai about his declined contract. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Ayshane Ayashi about his discovery of the gang's hidden machine. *Investigate The Machine. (Clues: Faded Microfilm, Flashlight) *Examine Faded Microfilm. (Result: Hong Fan Revealed) *Talk to Hong Fan about his connections with the machine. *Examine Flashlight. (Result: Name Deciphered) *Talk to Earl James about his flashlight at the machine. *Investigate Research Archives. (Clues: Broken Beads, Remote) *Examine Broken Beads. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Necklace. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 140 lbs) *Examine Remote. (Result: Oily Substance) *Analyze Oily Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Secrets of the Dome (7/8) (No stars) Secrets of the Dome (7/8) *Talk to Earl James about the machine's blueprints. *Investigate The Machine. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Glowing Core) *Examine Glowing Core. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (9:00:00) *Ask Hong Fan if he activated the machine. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Blueprints Identified) *Talk to Earl James for support in helping them take down the gang. *Talk to Ayshane Ayashi about his knowledge of G.K.Y. *Investigate Computer Lab. (Clues: Ayshane's Notebook) *Examine Ayshane's Notebook. (Result: Notebook Unlocked) *Examine Notebook Pocket. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (3:00:00) *Talk to Ayshane about the robbery of his notes. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Australian Docks. (Clues: Darren's Watch) *Examine Watch. (Result: Tracker Unlocked) *Ask Ayshane for help tracking down Darren. (Reward: Hacker's Jacket) *Go to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:The Dome Experience